Hello Again
by Bcasper100104
Summary: AU The rich girl with a big family and the loner rich boy. Jackson and April were med school lovers. Now single parents. When they meet again will they get together or will their past keep soulmates apart forever?
1. The boy

"Marshall!" Jackson Avery shouted from his kitchen. "Eli!" He called to his youngest son.

"Dad, its Saturday I need sleep." Marshall Avery said sleepily. Marshall was a blue-green eyed 13 year old, he looked exactly like his father and younger brother. Much too Jackson's delight his children shared there were little features that they shared with their mother.

"I made breakfast for you and Eli, I'm going into work."

"Yeah whatev-" Marshall was cut off.

"Daddy I don't want you to go." Five year-old Eli Avery whined.

"I know buddy, but I have to go, you can go to the daycare if you want?"

"Ok" he said reluctantly. He grabbed his fathers hand and walked out the door.

FLASHBACK

 _"You never loved me. It was always that girl from medschool. I gave you children and you never loved me. I would've given EVERYTHING to have you love me I still would. Kyle, he loved me." Stephanie Edwards said to her husband._

 _"How long?" Jackson asked._

 _"Since Marshall was four."_

 _Suddenly Jackson's calm attitude shifted. "Then how am I supposed to know that Eli is mine?"_

 _"He is. I ran a DNA test. I don't want to do this Jackson but I'm ending our marriage." Stephanie handed him the papers she'd been holding._

 _Jackson began to sign his name. "Maybe you're right Stephanie maybe you were a rebound but I never cheated on you it never crossed my mind." He handed her the papers with his signature._

 _Stephanie walked towards the door and reached for the door knob and she sighed. "Goodbye Jackson." She said as she walked out the door. Two weeks later Stephanie died in a car crash. Leaving Jackson full custody of his children._


	2. The girl

_A/N_

 _I forgot to post an AN on the first chapter. I do hope you enjoyed meeting Jackson and his boys. So, this will be a japril story with other Grey's ships. comment which shops you want to see there will be Crowen, Calzona, and maybe Slexie? There will be grammar errors. I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy all credit goes to Shonda Rhimes. Alright, here's chapter two, say hello to April!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

April smoothed out her outfit she was wearing a white blouse ,black wash jeans ,and a magenta leather jacket. She heard her phone beep telling her it was time to go to work. April walked out of her bedroom and down the hall and stood in the doorframe of her daughters room. "Chloe, it's time to go, sweetie." April looked at her daughter she was perfect in her eyes. She was four and had red hair that went an inch past her shoulders, she mostly looked and acted like April except she had Matthew's nose. Matthew Taylor, left after Chloe was born and died in a train accident a year later.

"Okay mama."

April and Chloe walked down the stairs and out of her large house. As April got in her car she felt nervous for the first time, and change _never_ made her nervous. After all she had been through a lot of it. She lived on a farm growing up. When she was ten her father inherited a _very_ large company from her estranged grandparents which he became CEO of. April and her family left Ohio and moved to NYC. This resulted in her going to debutante balls and other formal social gatherings, which April learned to love.

"Mommy?" April heard her daughter speak from the back seat.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Am I going to see Uncle Mark, Aunt Arizona ,and Uncle Owen soon?" Chloe loved April's siblings. Mark was the oldest, a plastic surgeon took their mothers maiden name when he got into the medical field. Dr. Mark Sloan. Then their was Owen he was a trauma surgeon. He was always incredibly close to their grandmother when she died she took her maiden name and that made him Dr. Owen Hunt. Next, was Arizona by the time she was in med school Mark was already a successful surgeon and she didn't want any ties to Mark so she could make her way on her own. She felt that enough people in the surgical community knew he was a Kepner. Her father gave her the idea to use his mothers maiden name. She became pediatric surgeon Dr. Arizona Robbins.

"I don't know, sweetie ,but I'm sure they're dying to see you."

"Am I going to see Sophia?"

"Yeah, you'll see her today at daycare." April saw her daughters smile turn to a frown through the mirror. "Hey, aren't you excited to see Sophia?"

"I am but I'm nervous that I won't make any friends. I kinda miss Baltimore." Baltimore, Maryland the location of Johns Hopkins hospital, where April did her residency, and a pediatric fellowship under her sister. When Arizona moved to Seattle April became head of Peds there.

"Chloe don't worry you'll make friends ,and Sophia will be there so you'll have one friend. That's the thing about family they'll always be there for you."

"Thanks mommy." Chloe smiled again. April and Chloe walked into the hospital holding hands as they walked to the hospital holding hands. When, Chloe saw someone she was very fond of. "Sophia! Aunt Arizona!"

"Oh hi sweetie!" Arizona said and hugged her.

"Aunt April!" Sophia cheered. They hugged

"Hi Sophia you're getting so big!" April kissed her forehead. "Mwah!" Chloe and Sophia looked at each other and hugged.

"Hi little sister" Arizona said.

"Hi Arizona." The two sisters greeted each other and checked their kids into daycare.

"Alright let's get you ready for your first day" Arizona smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the second AN:(

Ok so Mark, April, Arizona, and Owen are siblings! April is a Peds surgeon. How do you guys like that?

Thanks for reading:)


	3. The brothers

_A/N_

 _So, April is a PEDS surgeon. Her siblings are Mark, Arizona, and Owen. This chapter JAPRIL sees each other for the first time since med-school!!! There is also going to be some slexie and mentions of crowen. Maybe down the line some omelia, but I'm not sure. You're going to have to wait a bit for some calzona. Forgive me if my medical terms aren't correct!! I do NOT own greys anatomy or most of the characters. Thanks for reading:)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April walked into trauma room one. "What do we got?" She saw Owen, and Callie Arizona's wife.

"An 8 year old boy was in a three car pileup. I need you to take a look at his bowel." Owen said without looking up.

"Hi buddy what's your name?" April asked as she grabbed the ultrasound wand.

"E-Eric Walker" the boy said.

"Hi Eric I'm Dr. Kepner." April turned toward Owen and whispered "his bowels perforated." April began to sign some pre-op paperwork. When she heard the door open.

"Mark told me, you need a plastic surgeon." April looked up when she heard the familiar voice. "April" Jackson said.

"Jackson."

"I was wondering when you two were gonna see each other." Owen said.

"Awkward" Callie said. April turned back to the boy.

"I am going to go tell your mother about your surgery."

"No don't go. Please" Eric grabbed April's hand as she turned away.

"I'll tell the mother you and Avery double up" Owen said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how are you?" Jackson asked.

"Good, and you?"

"Good." There was an ackward silence before Jackson spoke again "married?"

"I was, he left after my daughter was born he died a year later."

"Daughter?"

"Chloe she's four. Beautiful, she's so sweet."

"I bet she's a lot like you."

"Mmm, how about you? Are you married?"

"I was we got divorced she died."

"Kids?"

"Marshall he's thirteen and Eli he's 5." They put their instruments down.

"I'm done here" they said in unison. They walked into the scrub room and scrubbed out Jackson headed for the door, but April stopped him.

"Jackson, do you want to talk or something?" Jackson turned around.

"April, you don't know how much I want to talk. You don't know how much I've wanted to talk to you about everything since we broke up. You were my best friend and the greatest love I've ever had so far, but you're the one that made our break up happen." He instantly regretted what came out of his mouth.

"One, our break up was not all my fault. Two, I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm saying we should be friends for the sake of our job."

"I can do that" he smiled and went out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April stood at the peds floor nurse station. "Hi" April turned to see a woman in resident scrubs with brown hair.

"Hi, who might you be?"

"I'm Dr.Grey."

"You're my resident so you can start by cha-"

"I'm Lexie Grey."

"Ok you can start by charting and th-"

"Alexandra Caroline Grey." Lexie said hoping she would get the memo that she was Mark's girlfriend.

"Oh you're Meredith's sister. Meredith is married to Derek who's my brother Mark's best friend. I had a bit of a crush in Derek when I was younger, not anymore though Zola and Bailey are the cutest things."

"None of your siblings ever mentioned me?"

"No?"

"Oh ok."

"Anyway, you can start by charting and come get me when you're done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April was walking down the hallway when she heard yelling from an on-call room.

"You didn't tell your sister about us!"

"You were her resident." Mark's voice said.

"Yeah, and I stood there saying my name over and over. She had no idea who I was I looked like a fool!"

"I was going to tell her, but then she told me about her move. She was under a lot of stress with Chloe and getting a house. I didn't want to add to that." Lexie sighed.

"Tell her!" Lexie slammed the door and walked out of the on-call room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April stood at her kitchen island doing paper work when her door bell rang. She moved to answer it.

"Hi" she looked at her two brothers.

"Can we come in?" Mark asked. April moved aside.

"Where's Chloe?" Owen asked. April moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"Chloe! Can you come down here!?" April yelled. Chloe walked down the stairs.

"Yeah mommy?" Then she saw Owen and Mark and her eyes lit up. "Uncle Mark, Uncle Owen!" She catapulted into Owens arms then hugged Mark. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too" Mark said.

"Sweetie I'm gonna get you some ice cream you can eat it while we talk. Ok?"

"Ok mommy." April scooped her daughter ice cream and put it in a bowl at the opposite end of the island.

"So, Mark anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm seeing Lexie Grey."

"I know."

"How?"

"I overheard you two in an on-call room."

"Eaves-dropper."

"Hardly, she was screaming at you."

"Do you like her?"

"I do, but mark-" April looked at her brother and her face softened. "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes, I love her Apes" Mark said. April smiled.

"Then you have my blessing. So, Owen have you been seeing anyone?"

"There was this girl, but it didn't work out" Owen replied.

"Why?" Owen looked at his shoes and April's eyes widened. They had always been very good at reading each other, their mother blamed it on the red hair. "OH MY GOD!!" April saw Chloe's head shoot up because April had been so loud she had chocolate ice cream all over her face. April couldn't help but smile. "You're sleeping with Cristina" she whisper-yelled. Owen looked at his shoes again. "Owen no no."

"Yang? Again?" Mark asked. April scoffed.

"It just kind of happened."

"Look, there's a reason you divorced. She didn't want to be a mother. Owen, ever since you were a little boy you've dreamt of having kids. In healthy marriages people compromise on things, you can't compromise on having kids."

"Not to mention she was mean." Mark said

"All I'm saying is just start trying to meet new people."

"Owen, dude April's right" Mark said.

"I think I still love her."

"Owen, do what makes you happy, but at least try to date other people they might surprise you."

"I gotta go love you April." Owen said he kissed her on the cheek.

"That's my cue love you Apes." Mark kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Chloe."

"Bye Uncle Mark, bye Uncle Owen" Chloe said.


	4. The Mother

A/N:

Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been awhile I've been busy. I'm so glad you like the idea of April, Owen, Arizona, and Mark as siblings. Soon we'll get to see a bit more of Marshall, and Eli. Once again, forgive me if my medical terms aren't correct. There may be grammatical errors. I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy.

Enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jackson, baby! Good to see you!" Catherine Avery said. Catherine was visiting Seattle for the week and couldn't wait too see her grandkids.

"Gramma!" Eli practically jumped off the couch when he heard Catherine's voice.

"Eli baby, you've grown so much. You're almost a foot taller than you were the last time I saw you!" Eli blushed.

"Grandma." Marshall said. He got up to hug her.

"Marshall honey you look so strong!" Catherine said. She squeezed Marshall's biceps then hugged him. Catherine turned back to Jackson she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "Babies, I would love to stay and chat but I need to get to the hospital. Jackson will you drive me?"

"Of course, mom."

"Thank you baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine Avery walked the halls of Seattle-GraceMercy West Hospital with her son by her side and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that red-head. She lightly his Jackson's arm to gain his attention.

"Jackson, is that April?"

"Yeah, she works here now." Catherine walked up too April.

"April, baby!"

"Catherine it's so heat to see you!" April hugged Catherine.

"We should have dinner the three of us and chat, just like old times."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"Why, am I so nervous? It's just meeting your mother no reason to be." April babbled._

 _"Relax, she'll love you." At that moment Catherine walked into the restaurant._

 _"Jackson honey, I missed you and you must be April." Catherine extended her hand. April shook it._

 _"Hi."_

 _"So April tell me, what kind of surgeon do you want to be?"_

 _"Um I'm thinking Peds or trauma."_

 _"Those are two very different specialties."_

 _"Well, my older brother Owen is a trauma surgeon in the military, and I just want to help people like he does. And my older sister Arizona is a pediatric surgeon."_

 _"How many siblings do you have?"_

 _"Two brothers and one sister."_

 _"I've never heard of a Owen or Arizona Kepner in the medical community."_

 _"My oldest brother Mark, goes by Dr. Mark Sloan. Arizona goes by Arizona Robbins and Owen is Owen Hunt."_

 _"If you ladies will excuse me I need to use the men's room." Jackson said._

 _"So, do you love my son?"_

 _"I do, more than anything."_

 _"I can tell that you mean that."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I've been in love before and for some reason everything sounds better looks better. Most importantly if you really love someone if you get someone too really look they can see a sparkle in your eye that can only mean one thing." The rest of the dinner went smoothly, when that we're ready to leave Catherine pulled Jackson aside._

 _"I like her." Jackson was SO surprised to hear his mother say that she never liked his girlfriends._


End file.
